Season 3 Is Here!
Yunjin Kim Ian Somerhalder Fredric Lehne | pages=66 }} "Season 3 Is Here!" is the seventh issue of the first volume of Lost: The Official Magazine. It was released immediately prior to the beginning of Season Three. Contents Frequent Flyers New Transmissions The issue begins with "New Transmissions," a news section. This issue was the first to feature interviews with Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, a trend which continued in every issue throughout season three. The duo teased readers about season three, talking about themes that would appear in season three as well as hinting at possible changes in the flashback format of the show (possibly referring to the inclusion of flashforwards). They also stated that season three was about "finding out who the Others are." The second half of "New Transmissions," featured an interview with John Bernstein, the producer of the second season DVD set. He gave readers a quick summary of the special features on the DVD, as well as hinting at several easter eggs hidden in the set was well. A small panel talked about the rock band Breed 77, and how their music has been synced with clips from Lost on YouTube. Another small side panel discussed the podcast UK Lost, as hosted by Iain Lee and Paul Terry. Get Lost The "Get Lost" segment described a giveaway that the magazine was conducting that would include the season two DVD set, Lost action figures, trading cards, and the board game. Voices From the Fuselage This segment detailed submitted fan theories about cloning, Charles Widmore, and Ben's identity. Damon Lindelof's Pearls of Wisdom Though this was not a new segment for the magazine, it was renamed from "Quarantine and Analysis" due to the implosion of the Swan, and renamed to "Pearls of Wisdom." In it, Damon Lindelof answered eight fan questions, telling what he did on his vacation, hinting that the monster was coming back, and telling about his work on the comic book Ultimate Hulk vs. Wolverine. Black Box Flight Recorder This segment is made up of extracts from the shooting script of Jack chasing his father in . Namaste The Namaste section featured an analysis of the Swan Orientation film's original script. This was a transcript of the video, complete with notes added to it. Dark Territory "Something's Afoot" In the "Dark Territory" segment, subtitled "Something's Afoot," Jim Van Houten showed pictures of an described the process it took to make the four-toed statue, and how they added it into the show. Beyond the Hatch "Beyond the Hatch" offers a storyboard to screen comparison of Kate in the ventilation duct from , which originally included a face-off with a large spider. Oceanic 815 This section featured full-page details for each survivor on the island (including Desmond). These pages gave short summaries of their life before the crash, each character's strong and weak allies, and where they were last seen in . By The Fire "The Island of J.J. Abrams" An interview with J.J. Abrams detailed about his reactions to the second season of Lost, as well as revealing that he was working on the script for with Damon. "Setting Sun" The second interview is with Yunjin Kim. In it, Yunjin spoke about how she felt Sun's character had changed, especially her relationship with Jin. She also recounted how Carlton did not tell her whose father the baby's was. She stated that she thought it would be "great" if Sun cheated on her husband, because she felt that it would add more conflict to the story. Finally, she told how after the deaths of Ana-Lucia and Libby, she was frightened that the death of her character may come soon. "Dead Man's Chest" The third interview of the issue is with Ian Somerhalder, who portrayed Boone. He stated his surprise at the Locke/Boone storyline. He also recounted an anecdote which told how they hard read a treatment for a script, reading that Shannon died. Ian and Maggie Grace took the news really hard, only to find out that it was all a dream. He then recounted how he found out Boone was to die. Finally, he told about his experience filming the horror film Pulse. "Dead on Arrival" The final interview of the issue was with Fredric Lehne (credited in the magazine as Fredric Lane). He told how he came to work on Lost, as well as his experiences on the show and the backlash from his children about him being beat up regularly on Lost. Category:Lost Magazine issues